


Outro Universo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Em outro universo, Atlantis tinha as duas.





	Outro Universo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827177) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #038 - alternate universes (universos alternativos).

Em outro universo, Elizabeth escapou um ferimento letal, e seus nanites nunca foram ativados. Em outro universo, Sam veio para Atlantis, não como uma substituta para uma líder que não podia ser substituída, mas como uma cientista que, agora que sua equipe foi desmembrada, gostaria de estar onde havia a possibilidade de descobrir novas tecnologias. Naquele universo, Elizabeth passaria a admirar Sam pela cientista brilhante que era, e Sam passaria a admirar Elizabeth pela líder inspiradora que era. Naquele universo, em um universo mais gentil, Atlantis iria se beneficiar da união das duas, e as coisas seriam melhores dessa forma.


End file.
